


Paranormal

by McAntiLoughlin



Series: Carpool AU [1]
Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fingering, First Time, First Time Together, First Time writing Smut, Intersex Character, No mention of bnha characters, Other, Penetration, Poly Relationships, Polyamory, This takes place in the bnha universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: My friend Frog and I on Instagram (polter.owo and tytroik) have been going crazy over an au where my character Polter is in a poly relationship with their three character Aiken, Sun, and Izanami. This is the first of most likely many future installments. As I said, we've gone crazy. We made individual ship names for each pairing, kind of crazy for this; so ladies, gentlemen, and others, we bring you the Carpool AU.With Sun and Izanami gone for the week, there's nothing keeping Aiken from getting Polter into bed with him for the first time. Well, except for Polter themselves, but he'll see how it goes. Spoiler: It goes well.
Relationships: Non-binary Original Character/Male Original Character
Series: Carpool AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873309
Kudos: 1





	Paranormal

(Aiken has the green hair, Polter is the one with blue skin, Izanami is the one in plaid, and Sun is the one in a white button up)

Sun and Izanami had left around noon; Sun for a photoshoot in Japan, and Izanami for a week-long vacation. It was a bit quieter than usual in the big house they all lived in with the two of them gone for the foreseeable future, but the sound of the movie Aiken had put on helped distract them both from that. The two of them, Polter and him, had settled in on the couch as soon as both Iza and Sun had left their line of sight and hadn't hardly moved since.

Aikens hand was settled in Polters hair on his chest, and Polter was laying on their back up against him, curled up scrolling through social media on their phone. It was nice to just be able to sit there together like this. It was calming, and Polter's hair felt incredibly soft as it usually did in his hands. 

If it had been any other day the smallest of Aikens significant others would take to teasing him, and joking about how horny people have no rights. But with Sun and Izanami gone it seemed Polter relaxed. He wouldn't necessarily call it Polter being 'calm', it didn't sound right to him, but he didn't know any other word to describe what they were doing since it wasn't quite the norm between the two. Their normal with him was sassy, it was wearing his and Sun's shirts and knowing that Aiken couldn't do anything while Sun or Iza was there to stop him and Polter being smug about that.

Neither of his other lovers thought Polter was ready for what he wanted to do to them. He wanted sex, but Polter was small; standing at only 5'5 compared to his 6'6, Sun's 6'4, and Izanami's 5'10. And from what he'd heard from both of his partners who'd already done it with Polter; they were sensitive. So, in a way he could understand why neither of the two thought Polter would be ready for Aikens rough treatment and fast pace.

For now, Aiken would try to keep it under control. But with Izanami and Sun both gone, Polter didn't have anyone to hide behind. So really, could he be blamed?

Could he? When he'd heard the cries and moans that were left uncut through the bedroom wall as Sun fucked them nice and slow? Or the whines and whispered praises of Izanami telling Polter how good they were doing fucking her and taking going in as deep as they could go in her? Could Aiken truly be blamed when Polter would make those wonderful sounds, and tease him, and hide behind Sun or Izanami?

Aiken couldn't say for certain. 

All he knew was if Polter truly, _truly_ didn't want him to fuck them like he so desperately wanted to, he would stop. And he would kiss them, and hold them in his arms while they watched whatever Disney movie they wanted with a tub of ice cream to share between them.

He began rubbing both hands into Polters hair, running his fingers in circles while they leaned their head further into the touch, a sigh leaving their nose. The more Polter relaxed into it, the further their hands moved towards releasing their grip on their phone in favor of simply laying there and taking it all in. Aiken was almost 100% certain if he could see their face their eyes would be closed and their lips parted in pleasure.

He moved his hands lower, and noticed how Polter subtly tried to hide their neck in their shoulders the further down the back of their head he went with his hands. He noticed their breathing picking up, felt their small body tensing up against him, and suddenly he _knew_ what would happen if he continued on this route. 

But letting Polter know he knew would embarrass them, and it would likely send them running off to hide. 

Polter becoming embarrassed was the only time Aiken ever truly got to see them being 'sensitive' as they all called it. And he loved the glimpses he managed to get of their face right before they managed to hide away from everyone. The blue on their cheeks that turned into a dark purple with heat and their elf-like ears swiveling downwards to show just how much they wanted to disappear.

All it took was Aiken moving his hands to the junction of skin where Polters skull ended, and he had it; he had a taste of those amazing noises they made with Sun and Izanami while hidden away in their shared bedroom. It was out in the open, and breathy, and hitched like they hadn't been expecting the onslaught of dopamine a simple touch like this could have on them.

He drank the noise up as quickly as he could. It would only take a matter of seconds for Polter to process that little bit of noise they let out and to book it away from Aiken. The only thing he could think of to do to prevent that was to wrap a single arm around their waist, bend them over said arm keeping them pushed up against him, and continue his assault on the spot he'd managed to find with his remaining free hand.

Polter started letting out whines at that point. 

They were high-pitched and adorable noises, the kind that had his dick twitching in excitement and curiosity to _'feed'_ the insides of the noise maker. He shifted his hand so all fingers but his thumb was holding their head up from beneath their jaw bone, and not once ceasing the circular motion his thumb moved in.

"I- haahh, Aiken!" Their voice had taken on a breathy inclination, and Aiken could tell they were hardly able to speak around the sheer feeling of having a special spot rubbed.

"What?" He questioned in a growl, making sure it was asked right against the shell of their ear. "Are you gonna try and tell me horny people have no rights like you usually do, Doll? 'cause too bad for you, you're about to lose all of yours too."

For a moment Aiken thought he'd made Polter cum already; they were shaking, and tense and arching their back, and he panicked a bit internally thinking he caused it without their consent. But it passed just as quickly as it came and then they were right back to shaking in his hold. 

_A passing wave,_ he thinks _, nothing more than that_. 

So he didn't have anything to worry about, yet.

"If you don't say no right now then we're doing this, Doll, and I can't guarantee I'll stop with how pent up I am from you teasing me all this time once we get goin."

He shifted his hands to move up and down the entirety of their sides. The change in where he had his hands had Polter sitting upright in his lap while he leaned back against the couch. All it managed to do was get their crotch lined up perfectly with his own, their back straight and hands clenched around the forearm of his that holds them in place. And the sight had him imagining things he shouldn't have been when waiting for their consent to continue with what he wanted to do to them.

_Thoughts of Polter in reverse cowgirl, bouncing on him on their own, setting the pace they both went at it while he watched them; and moaning, while he angled his hips to meet with them._

_Aiken pounding them into the bedsheets as they moaned and clenched around him just right._

_Him biting the skin of their back between his teeth, and leaving marks on their perfect blue skin, so that Sun and Izanami would know Polter was his now too when they both got back._

"I- I don't want you to-" they whimpered. "Please~"

He leaned forward so his chest was up against their back. His big, calloused hands went directly to their upper inner thighs, stroking the exposed skin there and moving to thumb at the hem of the short pair of boxers they had on under the black turtleneck they'd raided from Sun's closet, a shirt that at Polters small height practically engulfed them. Their small manicured hands followed along with his, and Aiken was struck once again at just how… _tiny_ his little lover was compared to him. 

_Aikens whole body could cover them_ **_easily_ ** _._

He pulled their upper body back to lean back against him. 

"Then I won't stop, Doll."

They gave a gasp when he brought a hand up to spread over their stomach, while the other dived in between thin fabric and the gradually heating skin. 

He'd never seen Polter undressed before. He had fantasized about them naked, yes, but he'd never actually seen anything more than the skin they showed around the house on an average day. Thick thighs, marked and bitten shoulders and neck. Their midriff that showed when they wore their own clothes. All of which Aiken had wanted to touch since he first laid eyes on them. 

And now he finally got to.

But he knew he needed to take it slow. It was their first time with him. So he couldn't rush, at least not until Polter was begging for him to fuck into them like he so desperately wanted them to do.

The wide expanse of his hand that had delved below ghosted over the small amount of stomach covered by the elastic band from their boxers, with his middle finger leading the rest of his fingers like an exploration crew. His hand brushed over a small patch of hair that rested atop a small hill of fat and muscle until it eventually began to dip in between two folds of lukewarm skin that felt incredible to him.

And if Aiken was being honest with himself, he was a little surprised to find Polter had what he assumed to be either a vagina, or a slit that felt similar to what he would've found and expected when fingering Izanami. He was surprised, because both Sun and Izanami had told him Polters dick was too sensitive for normal stimulation when he had gotten too curious for his own good after hearing them all moan behind the closed bedroom door. 

_So why did-_

_Oh._

_Oh-!_

It _was_ a slit. A very wet one at that. And Polter _did_ have a dick. It was small, and short, just like Sun had said after bothering him about details for hours on end, and it was folded up into their body - like it was trying to hide from the world. And Aiken didn't want it to hide.

But why had Sun and Izanami left that information out of their conversation? Had they wanted him to be surprised about what Polter looked and felt like?

Polter gave a shudder when he stroked his finger along the curve of their dick lightly, and they hissed lowly when he hooked underneath it with two fingers to drag it out from it's confines. Their folds swallowed up to his second knuckle on each digit when he did so, leaving a trail of some kind of liquid on them that Aiken couldn't see with their boxers in the way, as he brought Polters member out finally.

"fu-fuuuUCK~"

Their hands tightened their grip even more on him. Their thighs move ever so slightly to open up for him more than they already were, Polters head falling all the way back to land on his shoulder. And they were huffing for breath, and stretching up like they wanted to get away from what he was doing to them with his hand around their slicked cock. 

And yet their hips were moving back and forth, brushing against the straining cock in his jeans just right to get him holding back from bucking up into them already without any kind of prep work being done first. So he moved his other hand from their stomach to wrap around their hips once again, effectively stunting the movement before it could turn into something Aiken wouldn't be able to control. Polter let out a whine when they could longer move like that, and Aiken swallowed it whole by moving their head to meet his lips and kissing them.

They didn't resist his tongue, and barely noticed how he'd slipped the pair of boxers down their thighs so he could have a better view of them when they both broke apart for air. He licked over their lips and fought their tongue with his own in a fight Polter was clearly not trying hard to win. 

When he pulled back to let them breathe they looked debauched to high heavens. Hazy green eyes stared after him, and Aiken suspected they weren't processing anything in but whatever touches Aiken gave them. 

So he took that moment to finally look down into Polters lap and see what they looked like.

There was a slit, with thin white hair, just like he'd felt there to be. It was wet with some kind of translucent green liquid slowly oozing out between the folds and from the tip of their dick that's standing up right in the middle of said folds. The sight only furthered Aikens want to bend them over; to fuck them as hard and quickly as he possibly could as soon as it was possible.

He kissed them again. 

Trailing one of his hands from their hip around to their back and up slowly in a way that gave Polter full body shivers. Their stunted bucking gave one more, hard thrust upwards, and that was all it took to have Aiken thinking it was time to move it to the bedroom where the lube and condoms were at. He stood while easily holding them up, without breaking his kiss, and walked them both down the hall with Polter held in a princess carry until he could swing the master bedroom door open and enter it.

Even if they were leaking for him it wouldn't be enough to take more than a finger or two of his inside of them. Polter was turned around in his hold until they were facing each other instead of away, and they were pushed into the sheets by him with a choked up moan. 

White hair splayed around them on the golden sheets like a cloud. Their shoulders and back were the only parts of them on the bed with their ass and hips being held up to Aikens uncovered crotch by one of his hands until they moved their legs to wrap around him as best as they could and he let go.

He was straining so hard by holding back in moving to enter them he couldn't think properly. All he wanted to do was fuck them, and hear his name being moaned into his ear as Polter came undone over and over again until they were crying for him to stop from overstimulation. He wanted them to tighten up around his cock like a spring ready to launch away from its starting point. He wanted to fuck them with everything he had and keep going until they were both too exhausted to move or break away from each other.

The mere idea of fucking them with just a few of his fingers through multiple orgasms before inserting his dick in Polter played through his head. That thought alone has him jerking a hand to grip himself to keep in control of his actions, precum falling from his tip like a leaky faucet.

"You're not even going to recognize your own name by the time I'm done with you-" he trailed, Polter whining once again when he pushed Sun's turtleneck up to bunch around the top of their chest and kiss at their stomach. "You're going to beg me to stop, and to keep going, all in the same breath because you feel too good to even _think_ about wanting me to quit fucking into you."

Polters hands reached up to his dreads, and tugged on them until his face met with theirs once again. Their breath fanned his lips until Polter was using the grip on his hair to drag him into a desperate kiss that drew noises from the both of them. 

"I want-" they give another whine, trying to buck again. "I want you in me-"

Aiken couldn't help it, he chuckled lowly, dragging his tongue up the side of their neck until his lips were at their ear. His voice rumbled deep in his chest and Polter took in a hitched breath.

"I've gotta open you up with my fingers first, Doll."

He breathed in their ear, the sound coming out as more of a growl than anything else, and slid a hand back to Polters crotch. They shivered at the touch, their face scrunching up cutely before relaxing into a pant as he began stroking lightly at where the two folds that made up their slit met below their dick. He swiped his finger up between the two, delving in between them, and was shocked once again by Polters anatomy.

_So they had a hole there too huh?_

The discovery didn't stop him for long though. In fact, all it managed to do was make him more desperate to touch them like this. His fingers stayed, and swirled around the small opening there, gathering whatever kind of liquid it was Polter was creating before he tried adding pressure. They looked like they were losing their mind over the ministrations, becoming more and more desperate to the point they had started tearing up and gripping their hair.

"Aiken-" they groaned.

He kissed them slow and deep, gulping down all their noises. 

"You gotta be patient so it doesn't hurt," he stated.

He felt for them. He knew what it was like to be desperate for sex like Polter was in that moment. He wasn't going to risk hurting them for even a second, however. So he planted a kiss anywhere he could reach: stomach, shoulders, neck, not once stopping his movements down below on them, and taking the wettest kisses from them whenever he would ghost over their parted lips.

They panted and writhed under him as much as possible while he held them in place with a hand on their hip. His finger became soaked to the point it was slipping around until he was eventually able to get a finger inside, and Polter all but stopped breathing for a few seconds. They paused their movements and arched again up off of the bed and into Aikens crotch, now gripping onto his forearms that were keeping them grounded like it was their only lifeline.

He continued to stroke into their hole once they began breathing again, the walls of which were probably the warmest part of Polters naturally cool-to-the-touch body. They were soft ( _he wondered if_ **_everything_ ** _about Polter was soft now_ ) and velvety-feeling. 

He was watching their face scrunch again and bite at their lip. Blue skinned thighs were quivering. Polters walls were pulsing in increasing speed like they wanted nothing more than to suck him in and never let Aiken go.

Aiken kept pace with his stroking, gradually increasing in speed as his lover's body contracted tighter and tighter around him, until, like a rubber band that was pulled too tightly, Polter snapped with the loudest moan Aiken had to hear in person yet.

"Fuuu-ahhHHHHhhhh-!"

Their dick twitched continuously, and he felt fluid begin gushing out around his finger that was now completely inside of them. It was only after their moan had tapered off into groaning that he slowed and pulled his hand away. 

When he brought it away, he noticed it was covered and sticky with that translucent, neon green fluid. He noted it smelled metallic and faintly sweet, and popping said digit into his mouth to taste it proved curious as it tasted like it smelled, but a bit more watered down from what he would've thought.

"Are you gonna cum for every finger I put in you?" He couldn't help asking, smug, after sucking his finger clean and beginning to rub his hands up and down the outer part of Polters thighs.

They were breathing heavily, full body shaking every few seconds from the aftershocks of their first orgasm. 

"I- hahh, I don't know, am-" they swallowed, and exhaled, "am I?"

He smirked. 

"There's the sass I know so well." The skin underneath his hands had begun warming up as he continued to rub up and down on their legs. "You look so fucking good. You're gonna look even better with my cock in you and you begging for it."

Polter shivered, looking embarrassed as he held eye contact with them and licked his lips. They let out a garbled noise and brought their hands up to hide their face in the sleeves on Sun's shirt. Aiken quickly remedied their hiding by dragging their hands away and pinning them to either side of their face. 

He tutted. "Oh no, you don't get to hide those expressions of yours while I'm fucking as many orgasms out of you as I can Doll. Now you're gonna just keep those pretty little hands of yours away from your face, got it?"

A few moments passed before they stopped quivering, and Aiken picked them up to move further up the bed. He gently slid Polters boxers down the remainder of their legs, and set them back down on the golden sheets. If Polter thought he was done they were about to proven dead wrong on that assumption. 

No, the two of them were just getting started.

They kept their hands clasped over their chest once they were back on the bed and were waiting for Aiken to continue. 

He reached over their small form for the condoms and lube that they all kept in the drawer of the nightstand. He wiggled his finger back inside of Polter, rocking it in a bit, grabbing both items, all without taking his eyes off of their face. Their breathing hitched upon being reentered by his hand and their hips canted upwards to follow the movements. 

He did this a few times and then slid his finger back out.

They were even slicker than before from cumming but Aiken knew he'd still need lube for them to stay like that while he fingered them open. 

Or at least he thought he did. 

He didn't exactly know what Polter's body was leaking, or whether or not it would dry out with friction like normal cum and precum did. 

He could guess at what it was from remembering a few short conversations them and Izanami had had _, something about needing to take long showers so they didn't get sick from ectoplasmic build up, and why when they cried their tears were neon green and a number of other things -_ things Aiken regretted not listening in on considering the situation.

So he figured it best to play it safer than sorry and poured a glob of lube onto his index and middle fingers. He rubbed it in between the two digits and his thumb, and once he was satisfied he began working the two inside of Polter. He gradually worked them open, leaning on one arm so he could kiss them senseless.

The second digit slid in with a little coercion. The stretch of Aikens thick fingers being pumped in and out of Polter had them moaning, their thighs falling open around his hips and trying to buck into his ministrations unsuccessfully. Once he thought they were ready for a third, Aiken removed the ones already inside, slid the condom on his dick, and put more lube onto his three fingers.

"Are you having fun getting fucked by my hand?" He asked, reinserting two and stroking along the edges with the third. "You must be from how much of a moaning mess you've become. And you're so wet too. You're leaking from here and your dick at the same time."

"St-stop talking and- and put it in already," they whined. "S-sun never takes this, this looong~ to prep me."

“That’s 'cause he doesn’t have to, Doll. He’s long, I’m thick. He can slip in no issue," he grumbled, lowering his voice to a growling whisper by Polters ear. "I rip the walls.”

As he said this he shoved his third digit inside of them, pulling the highest moan yet from deep within Polter. They tensed up again, both inside and out. Their hands quickly moved to use his forearm as leverage to arch, face scrunched up and mouth pulled into an 'o'. It was a sight Aiken wanted to commit to memory. But what he really wanted to commit to memory was their face when he made them cum on his dick. He wanted the noises they continued to make to play on repeat. And he never wanted to stop making Polter and himself feel good.

He waited until they were relaxed again. Fluid was easing it's way out between his hand, and Aiken could see small beads of sweat beginning to form on Polters face; small droplets of milky neon green that were condensing and mixing together with the tears building up at the corner of their eyes. He took their lips, beginning to feel too desperate to hold back as he had been doing. He was frustrated with waiting and it didn't help that they were too, looking like that and making those kinds of noises, on the edge of begging him and telling him to put it in already.

This time when he fingered them to stretch he did so with speed and very little grace. The force it created was making Polter shift up and down on the sheets with each plunge inside. Their thighs were slapping quietly against the exposed parts of his own. Polter was biting at his lip and tongue; gasping for breath every time he separated from them for a moment. 

Polter was repeating quiet curses, over and over and over again in between kisses. Not once did they open their eyes. And as their moaning got louder and louder, building up for their climax once again, they took in shallower breaths. 

They went quiet. They clamped their inner walls and hips around him. And then they added to the small pile of ectoplasm sitting in the dip of their stomach.

Aiken refused to stop though, pulling his fingers out and slamming his cock into them with a groan after lining himself up for their wet and puffy hole. They cried out when he did. But he hardly processed the sound, too wrapped up in the lukewarm walls drinking him in as they continued to pulse from their second orgasm of the night.

"Ai-Aiken-!" 

The moaning of his name brought him back. Polter was looking up at him with tears in their eyes, and the most heart wrenching look on their face. They were panting heavily and their thighs were shaking under the grip his hands now had on them.

"Aiken- please, please wait… hahhhh~ just- just for a second-!"

But he couldn't; not even if he wanted to. They were too debauched looking, and he'd been waiting for so long, and heard Sun and Izanami doing this and more too them too often.

"No."

He rocked his hips, drawing out a gurgled squeal. The tip of his cock hit and rubbed at their inner walls. He was out of it at that point. He was ready and he'd made sure Polter was too. If they asked him to stop he would, but all they'd said was for him to wait. And he didn't want to do that, nor did he have any control. 

He leaned back to where his hips were more forward, beginning to set a slow face that was quickly speeding up. Polter was shaking and crying out under his ministrations. He was drinking up all their sounds and every last bit of feeling he could get from them.

"I'll stop if you ask, Doll but don't ask me to wait because I can't anymore." He growled, head thrown back as he groaned. "You have no idea what it's like to hear someone be fucked. To see them being wrecked against almost every surface and not be allowed to touch or do anything yourself. You have any idea whatsoever in that beautiful little head of your how **_frustrating_ ** that shit is? So I'm gonna fuck you until I'm the only one you want touching you like this for a _while_ , Doll."

Already Polter was beginning to shake and pulse around his cock like they were ready to cum for a third time. If Aiken hadn't been so out of it he'd be impressed at the speed of it. But as it were he was too focused on other things.

How great they felt around him.

Those pretty noises they continued to make.

The slapping of his pelvis hitting their against the back of their thighs and lower part of their ass with every thrust.

He was so close yet so far away at the same time. It added a whole nother level onto the frustration he was already trying to fuck out of his system. He tightened his grip on them, using it to pull them up against him with each thrust. The knot in the base of his gut ached, growing bigger and bigger as his movements became increasingly sloppy and wet sounding. 

_So close, so close, so close-_

…

_Fuck_ -

With one last grunt he came. His vision became overrun with white and stars. The skin under his hands were sure to develop into dark purple bruises in the shape of him gripping onto Polter for dear life. Sweat dripped down his temple and-

Polter didn't look like they felt too good right then.

"Oh FUCK- Doll!?"

He slid his hands up to their face and noted just how hot they felt compared to their usual. And in a flurry of movement he was tossing Sun's turtleneck off the side of the bed.

"Doll, talk to me," he said drawing close to their face.

"Mmmnnn- Hot-..." They groaned in an uncomfortable sounding voice.

He gave a relieved laugh. He touched his sweaty brow to theirs, and pecked the tip of their nose.

"What do you say we take round two to the bath, huh? Get you in some cold water and that lavender soap Izanami got you?"

"There's more???"


End file.
